Stuck In Time
by solioquyforme
Summary: A scene between Amy and a regenerated Doctor in 1966 New York


Stuck In Time

_New York Subway. 1966. Midnight. _

_Amelia sits waiting for the tram on her way home from work. She is engrossed in an article and unaware of the Man standing, also waiting for the train. The Man stares at her knowingly with a slight smile. No one else is in the station. _

_The lights flicker as the sound of squeaking breaks are heard. _

_Amelia gathers papers scattered around her, eyes still focused on her article. _

_The Man adjusts his bowtie and rebuttons his jacket. _

_The train rolls into a stop. They board, sitting across from each other. _

_Amelia looks up from her paper, startled. _

AMELIA: Sorry, I didn't see you there.

MAN: It's quite alright. I'm just passing through.

AMELIA: No one is ever riding at this time. Usually I'm by myself. My husband doesn't very much like it.

But I can take care of myself.

MAN: Why do you ride this late? Are you coming from work?

AMELIA: Yes, I write articles for a small newspaper. Travel pieces.

MAN: Not common for a woman to work nowadays.

AMELIA: Like I said, I can take care of myself. (_She lifts the article to continue reading but stops.)_ Are you

visiting someone?

MAN: Why do you ask?

AMELIA: You're not from around here. You're accent is English.

MAN: And yours is Scottish, despite living in New York.

AMELIA (_Looking sheepishly down at her papers and adjusts them nervously)_: I came here a long time ago on accident.

MAN: On accident?  
AMELIA: I was traveling with my husband… and another man, and never left. We left everything back in

England. Family and friends. Even our daughter.

MAN: You haven't seen them?

AMELIA: No, we can't. It's complicated.

MAN: I understand. I haven't been able to come to New York either in a long time. It's complicated… and

painful.

AMELIA: Then why did you come back?

MAN: I have to see someone one last time.

AMELIA: So you are visiting.

MAN: Not exactly. Just passing through.

AMELIA: Who are you? You seem familiar… but that can't be.

MAN: I travel all over; it's possible I've seen you before – perhaps in England.

AMELIA: No, no – not possible.

MAN: Or it is.

AMELIA (_getting short tempered)_: Or it's not. Now, if you don't mind, I would be more at ease if you sat

further away.

MAN (_Standing to move)_: If that's what you will.

_The Man moves three rows away, facing Amelia. A look of concern flashes across his face._

_ Amelia picks up her papers hastily and continues to make notes. _

_ She is confused with anger and looks up at the Man abruptly. _

AMELIA: Who are you anyway?

MAN: John Smith.

AMELIA: What is your real name?

MAN: It is. John Smith of London.

AMELIA _(annoyed): _Just stay away from me, okay?

MAN: I once knew someone like you. Scottish and hot tempered.

AMELIA: Well good for you.

MAN: I married her daughter, believe it or not.

_Amelia is startled. She remembered a man, long ago, that she traveled with and who married _

_ her daughter. She sees the man she once knew walking whimsically among the seats of the_

_ train car dancing and adjusting his bowtie. His clothes are similar to the Man sitting before her, _

_ but his face is different, completely new. _

_The Man habitually fixes his bowtie and stands. He heads toward the door of the train car. _

AMELIA: Who are you? Tell me the truth.

MAN: I forgot a long time ago.

_Breaks are squeaking and the train rolls to a stop._

MAN _(half-heartedly with a smile)_: Come along Pond.

_The doors open and the Man steps off._

AMELIA: Wait!

_Amelia shoots to her feet and takes two strides to the door. The doors snap shut and the train _

_ continues to move forward._

AMELIA: It can't be… the Doctor. That was his name. He left us a long time ago, here in New York, filled with times that will soon come and can that we can never tell. But we will be gone by then.

I waited for him for a long time once when I was a little girl. I thought he would never come to rescue me. But he did. And we had the most amazing adventures. I saw things most people wouldn't believe. And lived. Don't be alone, Doctor. Live.

_The train continues to move forward, out of scene. The Man walks forward._

THE DOCTOR: Goodbye, Amy.

_The Doctor walks back, light fading from the stage._

AMELIA _(far-off): _Goodbye, Doctor.


End file.
